The majority of door handles consist of knobs, or arms, or similar shapes and configurations that extend perpendicularly several inches from the exterior of the door for easy grasping and manipulation. In many settings, however, it is not desirable or safe to have door handles protruding into a given space. To address this problem, flush mounted door handles have been introduced.
Typically, flush mount door handles are of a box type configuration having a back wall, a top support member, a bottom support member, and two sidewalls, each perpendicularly extending outwardly from the back wall to form a box with an opening in the front. Within the front opening is a pull member or ridge providing the user a grasping means for manipulation of the handle. The pull member is typically located along the outer edge of one of the sidewalls and extends from the top support member to the bottom support member. The entire unit is mounted to a door by recessing it into the door.
A shortcoming of the current flush mount door handle design is that it creates an environment conducive to unsanitary conditions. The bottom support member creates a flat horizontal surface as it extends perpendicularly, 90.degree., from the back wall and the pull member creates a "blind" pocket between the back wall and the pull member. This combination makes it difficult to clean the door handle and creates an environment conducive to dirt and grime build up and perhaps, most importantly, germ growth.
There is a need, therefore, for a flush mount door handle that is easy to clean and reduces the buildup of dirt, grime, debris, and pathogenic agents that can cause contamination or the transfer of illness.